Tanto
by Ann W. Boleyn
Summary: Song fict: Basado en la canción del mismo nombre de JD Natasha... Ginny X Oliver Wood!


_**Disclaimer:**_

_El mismo de un fict que tiene disclaimer..._

_**Notas:**_

_...Depresión, frustación.. Si tienes ganas de leer algo cursi sigue..._

_**Dedicatoria:**_

_...A la persona que más amé pero jamás me correspondió. ¿Sabes? Sigo aferrada a tí, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero no puedo olvidarte... Y escribir no me frustra me desahoga, así que no te enojes y no me reclames... Si quieres leerlo adelante, lo escribí por tí..._

_**Motivo de mi inspiración:**_

_Hoy, hace exatamente 10 minutos estaba oyendo mi disco de M2M y volví a escuchar esta hermosa canción: "Wanna be where you are", la compositora de esta canción se inspiró en su primer amor, es una letra que en lo personal me hace llorar... No sé que me pasa pero estoy llorando..._

_Bueno, me despido... Sigan leyendo _

_Atte. _

_**Viridiane Wood**_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Prólogo:**_

_But I'm going so far_

_I wanna be where you are_

_"Wanna be where you are", M2M_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
_

_**"Este cuerpo que tengo no me sirve de nada,**_

_**porque miro al espejo y veo tu alma"**_

¿Qué hacer? ¿Olvidarte? Es demasiado, es demasiado para mí, mi corazón no puede con tanto. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Odiarte? Me resulta imposible, mi alma no puede llegar a odiarte porque sé que todavía pertenezco a tí, aunque me duela negarlo... ¿Morir? Tal vez, sería la mejor opción... No te vería, no te encontraría, no entraría la nostalgia en mi ser cuando te veo pasando tan feliz y tan contento, tan... Tan frío. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar lo que tuvimos? ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar el beso que nos dimos? ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar todo el amor que te dí? ¿Cómo? Quiero saber para yo también hacerlo, para yo también olvidarte, para yo también borrarte de mí... ¿Cómo puedes vivir así, así como si no pasara nada? ¿Cómo te marchas diciendo "adiós" como sin nada, como si le dijeras adiós a alguien que no te ama? Pero esa es la diferencia... Yo te amé, te amé demasiado, con todo mi ser, con toda mi alma, te amé con la mente, con la piel, con todo mi corazón... Pero yo para tí sólo fui un error, una maldita confusión, no me importa de quien haya sido la culpa pero quien esta sufriendo ahora soy yo quien tiene que sufrir...

_**"Cuando abro la puerta de mi cuarto vacío,**_

_**me consume la sombra de tu cariño"**_

Esa es la verdad... No puedo evitar sentirme mal cuando veo esa fotografía de nosotros dos en mi recámara, no puedo evitar sentirme mal cuando veo y reeleo las viejas cartas que me diste y que ahora están guardadas en un cajón... Y yo ahora estoy en el fondo de tu corazón, si esque todavía sigo en tí, lo dudo mucho y aunque me estoy muriendo lentamente por dentro y lo que más deseo es besarte... Sé que eso no sucederá, aunque me duela aceptarlo, te sigo amando, aún después de esos malos ratos que me has hecho pasar, dicen que mi amor por tí es sólo una etapa de la vida, es sólo una fase adolescente de llorar y lamentar lo que se hizo... Aunque a mí no me parece así, no puedo fingir que no me importar cuando sé que me estoy muriendo por estar donde tú estás...

_**"Y sufro más de lo que muestro.**_

_**Ya no duermo, ya no sueño"**_

Y ahora, recuerdo el otoño y hago una analogía... Las hojas caen de los árboles como mis sueños están cayendo ahora, ya no puedo sentir las cosas buenas porque me duelen más sin estar contigo, mis sueños están huyendo de mis dedos, resbalando rapida e incontrolablemente por mis manos... No sé que puedo hacer, quiero olvidar, quiero no sufrir, y aunque he intentado parecer fuerte, jugar a ser valiente, la idea de pensar que te he perdido para siempre me aterra y sé que no hay marcha atrás, que no podemos regresar el tiempo, que no podemos seguir mirando el pasado, pero esas son palabras puedo intentar olvidar, puedo fingir que te olvido... Pero jamás lograré olvidarte, pueden ser malinterpretadas mis palabras pero trata de entender mis sufrimientos y mis decepciones... Es fácil decir 'adiós' pero ese adiós puede destrozar a alguien que en verdad te ama, y con un simple adiós no se consumirá el amor... Estoy yendo demasiado lejos pero yo sólo quiero estar contigo, estar donde tú estás ya amarte por toda la eternidad...

_**"Tengo tanto, tanto que olvidar.**_

_**Tengo tanto, tanto que perdonar"**_

Tengo que olvidar tus besos, tu aliento, tus caricias, tu aroma, tu voz, tus labios fingiendo decir palabras hermosas que sólo eran mentiras, tengo que borrar esos "te quiero" que salían de tus labios y que sólo eran mentiras, tengo que olvidar esos momentos de risas, de llanto, de amistad, de complicidad... Tengo que olvidarte, tengo que borrarte de mí, tengo que olvidar todo lo que tuvimos pero nunca fue... Tengo que olvidar que fuimos amigos y que hoy te amo con todo mi ser, tenfo que olvidar todo, pero no puedo hacerlo sin antes perdonar. ¿Quién tuvo la culpa? ¿Tú o yo? ¿De quién fue el error? ¿Tuyo? ¿Mío? Estoy cansada de pedirte perdón, de decirte que me arrepiento, no sé cuál es la razón de mi comportamiento, creo que el amarte me vuelve así... Pero aunque quiera arrancarte, sigues en mi corazón, no me importa si sólo fui tu error, si sólo fui una confusión tuya... No me importa si lo que sentiste por mí fue amor o un simple capricho, pero créeme que los momentos más hermosos de mi vida los he pasado contigo, esos ratos no los cambiaría por nada, pero más que nada tengo que perdonarme a mí misma por haberte amado... Te tengo que perdonar a tí por haberme decepcionado, ninguno tuvo la culpa, o la tuvimos los dos, nada importa ya...

_**"Tengo tanto, tanto que decirte, tanto que decirte...**_

_**...Y no sé por donde empezar"**_

Yo te esperaré, yo te esperaré, aunque esté lloviendo, aunque haya viento, aunque me quede el resto de mi vida esperando por tí, aunque se me pase el tiempo llorando por tí y soñando con ese beso que te dí, las palabras que algún día salieron de tus finos y delicados labios y que ahora se las llevó el viento pero ¿sabes? esas palabras yo jamás las olvidaré... El amor se está colando por cada rincón de mi ser, pero el aire que respiro es soledad, es nostalgia... Es decepción. No puedo decirte que estoy tranquila, no puedo porque yo sé que estoy perdida, que me estoy muriendo, que estoy en carne viva por nuestra despedida... Quisiera odiarte, quisiera olvidarte de mí, quisiera que no me hicieras falta para vivir... No sé qué decir porque sé que aún te amo y que no me importa lo que haya pasado, estoy dispuesta a empezar desde cero aunque sé que eso es imposible porque tú no me ves como yo a tí...

_**"¿Dónde fue la promesa, la que me dibujaste?**_

_**Te perdí el respeto,no soy la de antes"**_

¿Por qué te amé aún sabiendo que esto lelgaría? ¿Por qué te amé aún sabiendo que esto era una mentira? ¿Por qué te amé y perdí mi tiempo? ¿Por qué rompiste esa hermosa promesa de amor, por qué nunca la pudiste cumplir? ¿Por qué fui tan tonta? ¿Por qué aún sabiendo que mentías me callé? ¿Por qué es tan cruel la vida, por qué todo es como no quisiera que fuera? ¿Por qué ahora no somos nada? ¿Por qué actuamos como extraños, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no nos hubiéramos amado? ¿Por qué me entregué a tí hasta ser parte de tí? ¿Por qué me entregué a tí hasta ser como la pañlma detus manos? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada y ahora sigo pensando que esto no ha acabado? Porque fui una estúpida, pero tú fuiste un hombre cruel, frío y te olvidaste de lo que yo sentía, de lo que pudiera sentir, de lo que pudiera soñar. ¿Dónde quedó la ilusión?

_**"Y duele más de lo que quiero.**_

_**Ya no entiendo lo que hoy siento"**_

Es difícil fingir que no te veo, es difícil fingir que no te siento, tu despertaste mis sentidos, tu me hiciste soñar, me hiciste sentir real, tú me hiciste ver todo lo que hay alrededor de mí y ahora no puedo ver lo que dejé atrás por tí, el mundo que dejé atrás... La realidad, mi realidad... Veniste a enseñarme el mundo, veniste a ayudarme a enfrentar mis miedos. Miro a la ventana, veo como las hojas caen, cómo la nieve desciende del cielo, puedo ver como sale el sol, puedo ver las gotas de lluvia caer... Pero todo será igual hoy y mañana, no te podré olvidar así tan fácil como tú lo hiciste... Y aunque cuando te vea me moriré de ganas por correr a abrazarte y besarte, no lo haré. Me quedaré muda y te seguiré con la mirada pero ninguna palabra saldrá de mis labios... Todo en tí fue mentira, una mentira tan real... Tan real que logró consumir mi vida. Y aunque me duele créeme que nunca te olvidaré, cada caricia que me diste, cada beso que me robaste, cada "te quiero" que me dijiste y cada momento que pasé junto a tí jamás los olvidaré... No sé qué sentir... Te quiero odiar, pero sé que me estoy muriendo por dentro por sólo besarte una vez más...

_**"Tengo tanto, tanto que olvidar.**_

_**Tengo tanto, tanto que perdonar**_

_**Tengo tanto, tanto que decirte, tanto que decirte...**_

_**...Y no sé por donde empezar"**_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Epílogo.**_

Pero él no vino nunca,

No llegó y yo jamás sabré lo que pasó

Me fui llorando despacio  
Me fui dejando el corazón

Y me robaste la esquina,  
Y me quede tan perdida

¿A dónde vuelan mis sueños?  
...A un callejón sin salida.

Y me quité mi vestido  
que tanto te gustaba  
total me siento desnuda  
total ya no tengo nada.

_"Mi vestido azul", Floricienta y su banda_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
_

Gracias por leer, dejen un review para saber si les gustó... Créanme, si sé que esta cursi pero me siento frsutrada... Esta es una forma de desahogarme, bueno me callo, dejen review y lean mis otras historias, gracias por leer.

Bye. se cuidan, los quiero por leer mis ficts :D

_**Atte. Viridiane Wood**_


End file.
